pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Past
Plot This takes place a little bit before Perry was adopted, around five years. Phineas is three years old, Candace is ten years old, and Ferb is like four years old. (Three when the story starts, he turns four in December) this is the story of how they met. Songs Gallery Running Gags Allusions Cast Story Chapter One: Ferbs Phineas sat in the car, he started out of the window if the big world. "Where's Bucky?" he asked. Is old dog had gotten sick and died maybe. All he knew was that Bucky got really sick, the family went into the vet's office and Linda Flynn, Phineas's mother, told him and Candace to wait in another room. Linda was with Bucky, and when she left Bucky was gone. "He...went to live on Kindly Old Man's Simmon's farm...." she said. "The vet will be sending him there shortly." Mom said, she had a strange look on her face and Candace seemed to think something was up. "Oh, okay then." Phineas said, he started out the window some more. "Where's Dad?" He asked. He heard Candace sniff and turn the other way, she seemed annoyed. "Candace honey....." Mom warned, then she turned to Phineas. "It just didn't work out. But remember Lawrence Fletcher? I met him in England a few years ago an have known him since beofore I even met your dad, we decided to take the next step and I am going out to Dinner with him tonight, he said he would drop his own son over." Phineas didn't think that sounded too good, he didn't want mom to go out with someone else so soon after dad. Back at the house, Phineas was playing with cars when he heard a knock at the door. "Come back later!" Phineas heard his sister yell. Linda answered the door, and in walked Lawrence Fletcher. "Hello!" He said with a wave, despite the fatc that he had known Linda for ages, he had never met Candace or Phineas. Next to Lawrenc was a boy with green hair and one eye bigger then the other, he looked a lot like his father. "Ferbs, say hello to Phineas and Candace!" Lawrence said, gently pushing his son closer. The boy waved slighly. "My name's Phineas, your name is Ferb?" He asked the boy. "Ferbs." The boy corrected. "Well, I suppose that is true but you can call him whatever you'd like." Lawrence said. Lawrence drove Candace and Phineas and Ferbs to his house and then hima nd Linda left, leaving Phineas and Candace with.....Ferbs......Candace want upstairs to read, while Phineas stayed with Ferbs. "So, Ferb....Ferbth.......Ferbz....." Phineas tried to say 'Ferbs' but couldn't make the sound. "You can call me Ferb, if you would like." the boy said. "Great! Thanks!" Phineas said, perking up. He saw the playing with some stuff that looked harder and sharper then anything he had ever seen. "What's that?" he asked. "Tools, and supplies. But I can't really find out how I would build things, but I have the supplies too." Ferb said, in a soft voice, it sounded different then most voices that Phineas knew. Phineas remembered something. "I made blue-prints on how ot build a rollarcoaster, do you think if I showed you the plans you could build it?" Ferb blinked. Phineas showed the plans to Ferb, Ferb nodded and started working. A few minutes later a rollarcoaster was built, it was very small and would be impossible for anyone to ride but it worked! A little tiny car went around. "That is the coolest thing ever!" Phineas said. "Maybe one day, we could even build a big one." Ferb suggested. "Yeah!" Phineas said, he liked Ferb he liked Ferb a lot. Chapter Two:Daycare "I signed you up to be in the same dacare as Ferbs, would you like that?" Mom asked one morning when Phineas was eating brekfest. "That would be great! Ferb is awesome!" Phineas said, remembering his friend. Mom shook her head. "Honey, his name is Ferbs." Phineas knew that. "I know but I can't say Ferbth....Ferbz......his name. And he said I could call him Ferb." Phineas said. Linda nodded. After brekfest, Candace brought her plate to the sink and grabbed her backpack, heading to the door. "Well, see you later." Candace said. "I have to get to school." Linda nodded. "And Candace honey, would you mind dropping Phineas off at daycare as well?" Candace nodded. Phineas put on his shoes and followed Candace to the door. Phineas walked to the door of the daycare, when he entered he saw Ferb sitting alone reading a book. He also saw three kids he remembered seeing from the street Ferb lived on. "Hey check tha kid out, his head is shaped like a triangle!" One of the kids in daycare laughed. A bunch of others joined in. Phineas slunk to his seat, head down. Later that day, Phineas was playing outside when one of the kids he saw on Ferb's street walked over. "My name is Isabella, I saw you on my street the other day at Ferbs's house, do you know him?" Isabella asked. Phineas paused, then remembered that 'Ferb' was not Ferb's real name. "Yeah, my mom and his dad our dating." Phineas said. He turned and looked at a few kids, mocking him. He looked back at Isabella. "I don't think you're strange because your head is in the shape of a triangle." she said, Phineas smiled. That evning when Phineas was waiting to get picked up, a kid who he knew was named Simon walked past him, Simon was a bit older then him, about Ferb's age. And seemed to mature to mock people. "What has three sides, and nothing inside it?" The boy asked, a smirk Phineas thought was friendliness on his face. Happy to make another friend, Phineas quickly responded. "What?" The boy snickered. "Your head!" He laughed, meanly. Phineas glared sharply. "Come on, deal with it. Everyone thinks you're strange!" The boy said. "But I don't think he is strange!!" Isabella said. Another boy, he was very big and strong-looking came over. "Or me." "Or me." Said a smaller boy, who seemed older then Phineas. "Or you Ferb, right?" Phineas asked, turning to the older boy. Ferb opened his mouth, then closed it and shrugged. That night Linda came for dinner, Ferb looked at Phineas, and Phineas refused to look back. "See you later boys, and do get along." Lawrence said, before leaving. Phineas sat in the corner, he looked at Ferb who only ever seemd to sit there. Phineas glared at the boy. Ferb looked back. "Do you have something to say?" Phineas whispered. "Phineas......I didn't meant it............" Ferb said, his voice very soft and small, it was easy to tell how little he spoke. "I don't think you are strange because your head is a triangle." he whispered. Phineas smiled, slighly. Later, once Phineas and Ferb had forgiven each other, the team were building something. "How about we make another rollarcoaster, or a jet-powered-rocketski......anything!" Phineas said, while Ferb looked at his tools and shrugged Phineas made a few blueprints. "What are you too up to?" Candace said, she walked dowmstairs and glared at the boys. Ferb shrugged. "Buliding." Phineas said. Giving the boys a close look, Candace returned to the upstairs of Ferb's house again. "I think we should make action figures of Candace!" The bright weather started to go away, and was replaced by better colder weather. And before Phineas knew it, it was almost December. Chapter three:When free hotdogs are a danger "Nice touch Ferb!" Phineas said, looking at the bike he and Ferb worked on. Ferb gave Phineas a thumb's up. The toddlers were still working on the biggest thing they had ever built, but Phineas enjoyed it. Just then, Linda walked into Ferb's backyard. "Boys, Lawrence said he would walk you kids to the beach while I do shopping, something big is coming up! Would you like that? Candace already agreed." "Sure!" Phineas said, Ferb nodded. Phineas and Ferb gathered the tools back into Ferb's toolbox. The two had also decided to keep the bike a secret from there parents until it was fineshed, so that there parents' wouldn't be sad if it didn't work out the way they planned it. Afterwords, Lawrence walked the kids to the beach. Once they got there, Phineas bent down. "Want to build a sand castle, Ferb?" Phineas asked, Ferb nodded and bent down as well. Candace sat with her father. "Free hotdogs! Get your hotdogs here!" A voice boomed, it sounded promising but Phineas remembered what his mother told him, he shurgged it off. "Lawrence, the hotdogs are free can we have some?" He asked, common sense to his other side. He thought about what he called Ferb's father. he knew the man too well to call him 'Mr. Fletcher' but still not well enough to call him 'Dad' so it seemed Lawrence was the best name. "Well, I don't see why not I will go get them." Lawrence said, after considering the idea for a minute. "Candace, you are in chrage!" he said, he didn't seem to know if Candace could here him. Phineas and Ferb kept working on the sand castle, the hotdog line was long and Lawrence was taking a long time. But every time the castle get high, it fell. It was unstable and hardly worked, simply because Ferb and Phineas lacked the tools, the tide started to come in and the beach emtied."What now?" Phineas asked, his father on the other side of the beach still in line, and no one knowing where Candace was. Phineas and Fern walked back and forth, there was a bridge going accross one of the deepest parts of the ocean the view was great, it was fun! The sun would be setting soon, and the tide was almost back in. Lawrence seemed to be moving up in line. "What now, Ferb?" Phineas asked, turning to his soon-to-be-brother. Ferb took a deep breath, the bridge started to shake. Was it turning sideways? A hole in the bridge burst open, a huge deivce was making holes everywhere. A man in a labcoat and a little blueish-colored baby......animal.....were fighting. "Whoa!" Phineas called, he slid accross the bridge. Ferb fell off the end, almost falling. "Ferb!" Phineas called, grabbing his friend's hand. He tired to pull the boy up, but Ferb was taller then him and weighted more. "Ferb I can't hold on!" Phineas yowled, he fell off the side. He managed to grab a bridge-supporter, but his hands were slipping. Ferb fastened his grip around Phineas's hand, and tried to grad the bidge-supporter himself but he found he couldn't reach that high. Phineas tried one more time to pull himself and Ferb to safety, but he wasn't strong enough, his hand slipped, he grabbed the birdge-supporter again. Chapter four:Welcome, Perry! Phineas's eyes were shut, he remembered that his mother said if he fell from something high he could get a bad boo-boo but something told him it would also hurt a lot. He was getting to ready to fall, and his hand's slipped and his grip no longer worked. Something grabbed his hand, too scared to open his eyes Phineas kept his grip around it's hand allowing himslef and Ferb to be pulled to the top. Once he felt safe, he opened his eyes. It was the animal who had been fighting that guy! It had a bill like a duck, and a tail like a beaver. "It's a platypus." Ferb mumbled. "I have no idea what that is, but cool!" Phineas said.